The present invention relates to a power source connector device. In particular, the present invention relates to a power source connector device having a first connector and a second connector capable of connecting to each other.
Patent Reference discloses an example of a conventional connector device for connecting to an electrical power source shown in FIGS. 14 and 15. The conventional connector device has a configuration different from that of a signal connector device. More specifically, the conventional connector device is configured to flow an electrical current at a high voltage, so that the conventional connector device can be connected to an electrical power source. FIG. 14 is a perspective view showing the conventional connector device. FIG. 15 is a perspective sectional view showing the conventional connector device.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-4247
According to Patent Reference, the conventional connector device includes a connector 100 and a base housing 103. The connector 100 is connected to electric wire cables 107. The base housing 103 is mounted on a circuit board. The connector 100 is formed as an L-shaped connecting type connector. The connector 100 is fitted to the base housing 103 in a vertical direction. In other words, the connector 100 is attached to the base housing 103 in a direction perpendicular to an attachment surface of the circuit board.
In the conventional connector device, the base housing 103 has insertion holes 103h. A spring terminal 102 with a substantially U-character shape is disposed in each of the insertion holes 103h. The spring terminal 102 is narrowed at an upper portion thereof so that the spring terminal 102 is able to tightly hold a power terminal 150 with a flat plate shape.
In the conventional connector device, the connector 100 includes a socket housing 105. The socket housing 105 has insertion portions 105w with a protruding shape. The insertion portions 105w are inserted in the insertion holes 103h with a recessed shape provided in the base housing 103.
In the conventional connector device, an engaging portion 105g (a supporting portion 105g) is disposed on a front portion of the socket housing 105 (a portion of the socket housing 105 on an opposite side to the wire cables 107 extending out), so that the engaging portion 105g is movable relative to a main body of the socket housing 105. When the connector 100 is fitted to the base housing 103, the power source terminals 150 provided on the socket housing 105 contact with the spring terminals 102 provided on the base housing 103. At the same time, an engaging portion (not illustrated) provided on the engaging portion 105g of the socket housing 105 engages with a corresponding engaging portion 110 provided on the base housing 103 from outside of the base housing 103.
Recently, an electrical device such as a liquid crystal display television tends to have an enlarging size. As a result, it is necessary for the conventional power source connector device to handle a high voltage level as high as 600 V of the electrical device. When a large voltage is applied to the terminals of the conventional power source connector device, a potential difference between the terminals tends to become excessively high, thereby causing a short circuit between the terminals.
In order to prevent the short circuit between the terminals, if a distance between the terminals is increased, the conventional power source connector device tends to have a large size. Accordingly, it is difficult to effectively utilize a space between the terminals. Therefore, it has been demanded for the conventional power source connector device to prevent the short circuit between the terminals without increasing the distance between the terminals, i.e., without increasing the size of the conventional power source connector device.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a power source connector device having an engaging structure so that it is possible to effectively prevent a short circuit between terminals of the power source connector device without increasing a size thereof.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.